CINTA MERAH JAMBU
by Bintang Timur
Summary: #AU. Oneshot. /Siapa sangka perjalanan jauh menggunakan transportasi air, membuat Sakura bertemu dengan seseorang yang menawan? /"Tante. Daritadi kok ngeliatin saya sama Om Sasuke terus. Naksir ya?" /Blush. / OOC. SASUSAKU


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **AU. OOC. SasuSaku**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda pucat tampak mendesah putus asa, saat melihat kamar terakhir yang tersisa di atas kapal besar yang dia naiki, telah diambil orang lain. Sebuah keluarga yang terdiri dari Ayah, Ibu, dan dua orang anak mereka yang masih kecil, memasuki kamar yang dia incar.

"Tidur di dek lagi dah," dia bergumam cemberut, sembari berbalik, mencari tempat strategis untuk duduk dan juga tidur selama dua hari satu malam, sebelum tiba di tempat tujuan.

Sakura Haruno. Sejak terdaftar sebagai mahasiswi di sebuah Universitas swasta di Konoha, tahun lalu, gadis yang memiliki rambut sewarna bunga Sakura itu, telah membiasakan diri untuk menjadi penumpang kelas ekonomi di kapal cepat. Alasan gadis delapan belas tahun itu memilih transportasi jalur laut untuk bolak-balik antara kota kelahiran (Sunagakure), dan kota rantauannya, adalah karena transportasi jalur laut tersebut murah-meriah. Dan harga tiketnya sangat cocok dengan kantung mahasiswi perantau dari keluarga sederhana seperti dia. Hanya saja di hari keberangkatan, Sakura mesti menguatkan hati untuk berdesak-desakan dengan para penumpang lain agar bisa naik ke kapal. Berhati-hati dari para copet dan pencuri yang berkeliaran. Dan kalau tidak dapat kamar, dia harus rela tidur di dek kapal beralaskan lantai dan berbantalkan ransel, bersama para penumpang lain yang juga tidak mendapatkan kamar.

Dengan lelah Sakura berjalan menghampiri sebuah bangku panjang di dek, yang menurutnya bisa menjadi tempat tidur nyaman selama perjalanan menuju Konoha. Bangku itu juga letaknya tak jauh dari sebuah kamar, yang Sakura lihat sudah diisi beberapa turis asing tadi. Gadis itu berharap semoga kota Kirigakure yang menjadi tujuan para turis asing di kamar itu. Sakura hafal betul, sebelum sampai di Konoha, kapal yang dia tumpangi akan berlabuh selama setengah hari di kota pariwisata Kiri.

"Aku nggak dapat tiket pesawat. Kami pulangnya pake kapal laut."

Seorang lelaki tampan berusia sekitar sepuluh tahun di atas Sakura, tampak menggandeng seorang bocah pirang menggemaskan. Mereka berdua berhenti lalu ikut duduk di bangku panjang tempat Sakura beristirahat.

"Kemungkinan lusa baru kami nyampe di Konoha," laki-laki tampan itu memijat pelipisnya frustrasi. sepertinya sedang kesal dengan kecerewetan lawan bicaranya di seberang. Walau samar, karena jarak duduk yang lumayan dekat, Sakura bisa mendengar bahwa orang yang sedang telpon-telponan dengan lelaki ganteng di sampingnya, bisa berbicara cepat dalam satu tarikan napas.

Dia tersenyum kecil memikirkan, ternyata orang cerewet seperti itu tidak hanya ada di dunia fiksi ataupun film. Tapi juga di dunia nyata.

Diperhatikannya lagi si laki-laki ganteng yang duduk di sampingnya, dan juga bocah pirang menggemaskan yang duduk di pangkuan lelaki tersebut. Awalnya Sakura kira kalau mereka ayah dan anak, tapi setelah diperhatikan lagi, keduanya sangat berbeda dari segi tampang maupun fisik.

Jika si lelaki tampan, yang sampai sekarang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya memiliki fisik oke, badan tegap, tinggi ala atlet basket, muka yang Asia banget. Kulit putih, hidung mancung, bibir yang menggoda untuk dicaplok, garis rahang tegas, dan mata hitam tajam. Maka si anak yang ada di pangkuannya, memiliki tampang yang kayak-bule-bingit. Rambut pirang, kulit kecokelatan, dan mata biru yang berkilat ceria.

'Mungkin istrinya bule,' Sakura masih terus memikirkan tentang ikatan darah dua laki-laki di samping.

"Tante. Daritadi kok ngeliatin saya sama Om Sasuke terus? Naksir ya?" si anak kecil yang anteng di pangkuan 'Om Sasuke' itu dengan tengilnya menggoda Sakura. Beruntung si Om masih sibuk dengan ponselnya, jadi tidak mendengar perkataan bocah yang dia pangku.

Sakura hanya bisa meringis malu mendengar godaan bocah tersebut. 'Keponakannya toh?'

Mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam saku. Sakura mencoba mengalihkan perhatian dari dua orang di sebelahnya dengan menyibukan diri, mengirim sms pada keluarga, mengabarkan bahwa kapal yang dia tumpangi sudah berangkat meninggalkan pelabuhan.

'Mumpung masih ada signal mending ngabarin ortu. Ntar kalau udah nyampe Selat Suna, signal bakal kelelep. Mending pura-pura nyibukin diri sama hape juga sih, daripada ntar aku khilaf ngecengin orang di samping.

Masih untung tadi keponakannya yang mergokin, kalau si Om ... duh, bakalan malu dah aku.' batin Sakura sambil sesekali khilaf melirik mahluk tampan di sampingnya.

"Mana aku tahu Boruto mabuk laut atau nggak, yang bapaknya kan kamu, bukan aku!" sewot Om Sasuke, "Ya salah kamu sendiri Nar, pulang ke Konoha duluan sama Hinata, anak malah dititip di tempat Bapakku. Hn, oke." dia mematikan ponsel lalu mendengus kesal.

"Dasar bodoh," gerutu si om. "Nak, nak, Papamu begonya dari SD sampe sekarang nggak ilang-ilang," katanya sembari mengacak pelan rambut Boruto.

Tak menanggapi ucapan Om-nya, Buroto masih terus memperhatikan Sakura yang sok asik memainkan ponselnya.

"Tante cakep, kecengin kita lagi dong."

Sasuke berjengit, dan Sakura meringis kaku mendengar godaan bocah pirang tengil bernama Boruto. Sakura menaksir, usia Boruto baru enam atau tujuh tahun, tapi lagaknya benar-benar sok dewasa.

"Heh, Boruto. Jangan gitu, nggak sopan tahu!" omel Sasuke merasa tak enak pada gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya. Dia menoleh dan sesaat terpana melihat seraut wajah manis menyambut dengan senyum malu nan kikuk.

"Tan, Tante cantik udah punya pacar nggak? Godain Boruto dong." mata berbinar, senyum mempesona seribu megawatt, dan alis naik turun lucu. 'Dasar anak kucing,' maki Sasuke dalam hati. 'Boruto memang sebelas-dua belas sama Naruto, nggak bisa ngeliat cewek cakep dikit. Langsung ngelaba dianya. Padahal umurnya baru enam tahun. Aku benar-benar khawatir sama perkembangan kepribadiannya pas dewasa nanti.'

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan sorot penyesalan.

"Maafin keponakan saya. Dia emang agak ..."

"Nggak apa-apa kok, keponakan ... mmm, Mas, lucu," potong Sakura tertawa geli melihat kelakuan Boruto. Dia kemudian mencubit gemas pipi tembem bocah bule menggemaskan itu.

"Aih. Aih, Tante jangan dicubit dong. Di sun aja," goda si bocah makin genit.

Sakura terbahak, sementara Sasuke mendengus sebal sekaligus malu.

'Mungkin Hinata kebanyakan nonton Crayon Shincan waktu hamil Boruto,' pikir Sasuke jengkel.

"Jadi Boruto ...?" Sakura melirik Sasuke dengan sebelah alis terangkat, ragu akan nama bocah di depannya, Sasuke mengangguk, "Boruto mau Tante cium ya?" dia sedikit membungkuk agar matanya sejajar dengan Boruto.

Boruto mengangguk semangat. Dia menunjuk kening dan kedua belah pipinya.

"Maaf ya?" kata Sasuke lagi, masih merasa tak enak hati.

"Nggak apa-apa kok, kapan lagi bisa nyium anak ganteng kayak Boruto?" Sakura tersenyum, lalu mencium kening dan kedua belah pipi bocah genit tersebut.

"Ini?"

"Eh?"

Sasuke mendesis kesal, saat Boruto seenaknya meminta ciuman bibir pada gadis muda manis yang bahkan belum mereka kenal. Dia menjitak pelan jidat bocah kurang ajar itu.

"Nggak boleh!"

Boruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan cemberut dengan manis.

"Kenapa nggak boleh?" rajuknya.

"Kamu masih kecil! Ciuman di bibir cuma untuk orang dewasa," Sasuke mengerutkan kening, sedikit ragu dengan apa yang dia katakan.

"Oh." Boruto mengangguk sok dewasa. "Kalau gitu yang bisa ciuman bibir sama Tante cantik itu Om Sasuke, ya?"

Blush. Muka Sakura berubah semerah tomat.

Sasuke menepuk jidatnya frustrasi. "Dengar ya Boruto, kalau kamu berani ngomong macam-macam, atau godain Tante ini lagi ... Om bakal lempar kamu ke laut biar dimakan ikan hiu."

Muka Boruto langsung pucat mendengar ancaman Sasuke, dia buru-buru mingkem.

Sasuke melirik gadis bersurai merah jambu yang sejak tadi digoda oleh anak sahabatnya.

"Maaf ya. Boruto emang rada celamitan kalau ngeliat cewek cakep."

Sakura tertawa salah tingkah.

"Hahaha. Nggak apa-apa kok Mas, nyantai aja."

"Hn." Dia mengangguk.

Mereka terdiam sesaat.

"Ke Konoha?"

"Iya. Mas juga?" Sakura balik bertanya.

"Hn."

Diam lagi. Sementara Buroto mulai misuh-misuh mau menggoda si gadis cantik berambut merah muda.

"Oh ya, kita belum kenalan kayaknya. Aku Sasuke ..." dia mengulurkan tangan ke arah Sakura.

"Sakura." Sakura malu-malu menjabat tangan Sasuke.

"Nama yang cantik."

"Secantik orangnya." Boruto buru-buru nginyem ketika Sasuke memelototinya.

.

.

.

"Ayolah Tan, antarin Boruto ke toile. Boruto kebelet nih," si kumis kucing kecil kembali merajuk manja pada Sakura. Minta diantarkan ke toilet. Padahal gadis itu baru dikenalnya selama beberapa jam.

"Boruto, biar Om yang antar. Kasihan Tante Sakuranya, dia ngantuk." bujuk Sasuke.

Hari memang sudah larut malam, Sakura terlihat bersandar lelah sambil terkantuk-kantuk di bangku panjang tempat mereka duduk. Udara laut malam yang sangat dingin membuat gadis itu memakai jaket biru tebal bertudung, dan juga kaos kaki warna-warni di kakinya.

Sasuke merutuki Boruto dalam hati, karena sudah membuat si gadis manis merah jambu kelelahan. Sejak perkenalan mereka, Boruto jadi begitu manja pada Sakura. Mengajaknya keliling kapal, minta ditraktir es krim dan makanan mahal, dan bahkan bocah tengik itu memperkenalkan Sakura sebagai pacar masa depannya pada orang-orang yang mereka temui.

"Ayolah Tante," Boruto menghentakan kaki kecilnya. Berusaha menarik Sakura untuk bangun.

Sakura tersenyum.

"Pergi sama Om saja, Boruto," Sasuke mendesis. Tangannya gatal ingin menjitak keras kepala si kumis kucing.

"Nggak mau. Boruto maunya sama Tante Sakura aja, Om Sasuke serem kalau malam."

Lu pikir gue setan! batin Sasuke dongkol. Dia tengsin diejek anak kecil di depan gadis cantik.

Sakura tertawa geli mendengar perkataan Boruto. Dia mendesah, kemudian bangun merenggangkan ototnya.

"Yaudah. Ayo Boruto, Tante antar ke toilet," Sakura mengulurkan tangan pada Boruto yang dengan senang hati disambut bocah pirang itu.

Sasuke mengerang malu.

"Ngerepotin kamu terus jadinya, Sak."

"Nggak apa-apa Mas. Oh ya, saya nitip ransel saya ya?" dia menggedikan kepala ke arah ransel besar berwarna maroon, yang diletakan di samping bangku tempat mereka duduk.

"Hn."

"Yuk. Boruto."

"Asiik!"

Sasuke terdiam memandang punggung Sakura dan Boruto yang berjalan menjauh untuk mencari toilet. Sebuah senyum terukir di bibirnya, saat melihat adegan Boruto yang minta gendong pada Sakura, dan langsung dituruti oleh gadis itu.

"Keibuan dan manis," ucapnya sambil tertawa kecil.

Sekembalinya dari toilet, Boruto masih bertingkah (menurut Sasuke) menyebalkan. Dia mau tidur asal dipeluk oleh Sakura. Dan lagi-lagi si manis merah jambu itu meng'iya'kan permintaan Boruto.

Sasuke makin merasa tak enak, dalam hati dia menyumpahi sahabatnya, Naruto, karena sudah seenak jidat menitipkan Boruto padanya.

.

.

.

Hari sudah hampir subuh. Sasuke masih belum bisa tidur. Dinginnya angin laut malam, dan kerasnya suara deburan ombak yang sesekali menghantam kapal membuat matanya enggan terpejam . Ini adalah kali pertama, direktur perusahaan PT. Uchiha Jaya itu, naik transportasi air dengan tiket kelas ekonomi. Kalau saja lusa tidak ada rapat dengan beberapa klien penting, Sasuke akan menunda kepulangannya. Dan lebih memilih menunggu pesawat penerbangan menuju Konoha. Namun sayang tiket pesawat tujuan Konoha, di Bandar Udara Kazekage Sunagakure, telah habis untuk empat hari darat seperti bus atau mobil, tidak akan pernah menjadi pilihan Sasuke. Karena dia adalah tipe orang yang suka kena mabuk darat, kalau naik mobil pribadi atau kendaraan umum dalam perjalanan jauh.

Sasuke melirik Sakura, yang tampak tertidur nyenyak dalam posisi duduk bersandar di bangku, sambil memeluk Boruto. Dia mengernyit.

'Apa badannya nggak pegal-pegal tidur sambil duduk gitu?' pikir Sasuke perihatin, mengingat badannya sekarang juga pegal-pegal.

Terdiam sebentar, dia bolak-balik menatap wajah Sakura dan Boruto. Sasuke mendengus, sembari bangun dari bangku yang dia duduki, Sasuke beranjak untuk memperbaiki posisi duduk Boruto dan Sakura, membuat mereka berbaring nyaman di bangku. Lalu dengan canggung, dia menjadikan pahanya sendiri sebagai bantal untuk kepala merah muda manis tersebut.

'Semoga dia tidak salah paham. Aku hanya tidak mau dia pegal-pegal saat bangun besok,' batin Sasuke tanpa sadar membelai lembut rambut halus Sakura. Dia melakukannya berulang-ulang hingga jatuh tertidur.

.

.

.

"Nnnn."

"Mmmm. Kamu aja yang bangunin, Boruto."

"Nggak ah. Kasihan si Tante, lagi pules," tolak Boruto yang tampak asik mengautak-atik ponsel Om Sasuke. Dia duduk bersila di lantai depan bangku panjang tempat Sakura dan Sasuke duduk/tidur. Sibuk bermain game, sambil sesekali melakukan selfie.

Hari sudah pagi, dan sebentar lagi kapal akan berlabuh di pelabuhan kota Kirigakure.

Sasuke mendengus sebal. Dia menghela napas berat, lalu ...

"Sak, Sakura ...," mencoba membangunkan si gadis merah jambu yang tertidur nyaman di pangkuannya.

"Mmmmh." Enggan bangun, Sakura hanya mengulet sebentar dan terlelap lagi.

Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak keberatan gadis itu tidur lelap di pangkuannya, hanya saja ... hukum alam, 'kebiasaan laki-laki' di pagi hari, yang butuh ke kamar kecil lebih awal, agar sesuatu di antara kakinya bisa tidur, membuat Sasuke buru-buru ingin menyingkirkan Sakura dari pangkuannya. Dia tidak mau gadis itu berpikiran yang tidak-tidak.

"Sak, Sakura bangun." Sasuke menepuk pipi putih Sakura pelan.

"Hnnn." merasa tidurnya terganggu, Sakura mengerutkan kening. Dia menggeliat sebentar, kemudian perlahan membuka mata. "Hwaaa!" rasanya jantung Sakura hampir copot, melihat Sasuke yang menunduk menatapnya disertai senyuman kikuk seperti orang yang sedang sakit gigi. Sakura baru sadar kalau dia tidur di pangkuan Sasuke.

Dengan segera Sakura bangun, wajahnya sudah memerah karena malu.

"M-maaf," gagapnya canggung.

"Hn. Tak apa, jaga Boruto. Saya mau ke toilet dulu," sambil meringis, Sasuke bangun dari kursi. Berjalan tertatih menuju toilet.

'Dia terlihat menderita. Apa yang terjadi dengannya?'

"Tan, Tante Sakura tidurnya nyenyak ya?"

Sakura meringis mendengar teguran Boruto.

.

.

.

Setelah kapal berlabuh di pelabuhan

kota Pariwisata Kiri, Sakura menyeret Sasuke dan Boruto untuk berebut kamar (kosong, yang ditinggal beberapa penumpang yang turun di pelabuhan Kiri) dengan penumpang lain. Walau untuk sampai dari kiri ke Konoha hanya butuh waktu lima jam, dan mereka akan tiba nanti jam tujuh malam, karena kapal akan berlabuh selama setengah harian penuh. Sakura tetap berpikir bahwa mereka butuh kamar untuk istirahat dengan baik.

"Kalau nggak berebut gitu, biasanya ujung-ujungnya bakal tidur di lantai atau bangku dek lagi," beritahu Sakura sembari menghenyakan diri di atas tempat tidur kecil nyaman berseprai putih.

Boruto terlihat senang. Dia ikut naik ke atas kasur, kemudian melompat-lompat gembira di samping Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum, "Jadi kita berbagi kamar?" nada suaranya terdengar menggoda.

"A-a i... Itu ..."

"Jangan cemas. Aku bakal tidur di bawah kok," kata Sasuke kalem sambil meletakan tas kecil Boruto dan juga ranselnya di samping tempat tidur.

Sakura mengangguk kikuk. "Eh? Mau kemana?" tanyanya ketika melihat Sasuke yang hendak berjalan keluar kamar.

"Beli makanan. Kita semuakan belum sarapan. Kali ini aku yang traktir. Kamu jaga si tengil itu saja."

Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk, mendengar pernyataan Sasuke yang sepertinya tidak mau dibantah.

.

.

.

"Iya. Sekitar satu jam lagi kami nyampe di Konoha, jangan lupa jemput."ucap Sasuke pada lawan bicaranya di telpon. "Hn? Boruto sedang tidur," dia mengerling ke arah Sakura yang tiduran sambil memeluk Boruto di atas kasur.

Keduanya saling berpandangan. Tak sadar, Sakura tersenyum menatap Sasuke.

"Hn. Tidak, terimakasih. Ini adalah terakhir kali kamu menitipkan Boruto padaku, aku tidak mau dibikin pusing untuk kedua kalinya. Dia sama tengilnya denganmu." Sasuke tersenyum kecil, matanya masih terus fokus menatap mata hijau jernih Sakura. "Aa. Baik, sampai bertemu nanti." Sasuke mengakhiri pembicaraan dengan mematikan ponselnya.

"Bapaknya Boruto?" tanya Sakura pelan, takut membangunkan Boruto yang sedang tidur.

"Iya. Naruto, Papanya Boruto temanku dari TK. Dia nikah sama sepupuku."

"Oh." Sakura mengangguk. "Kayaknya orangnya cerewet."

Sasuke terkekeh.

"Hn. Tampang sama kelakuannya persis si kumis kucing kecil ini."

"Well. Aku bisa membayangkan seperti apa bapaknya."

Diam.

"Sakura ..." Sasuke terlihat bingung dan gelisah.

"Ya Mas?"

Lelaki dewasa berwajah rupawan itu tampak ragu-ragu. Dia lalu mendesah. "Nggak ... nggak jadi deh," katanya linglung.

Sakura hanya bisa mengernyit bingung.

.

.

.

Ketika beralabuh di pelabuhan Konoha, Sasuke dan Buroto tidak sengaja berpisah dengan Sakura saat mereka turun dari kapal. Jumlah penumpang yang terlampau banyak, membuat Sasuke kesulitan untuk mencari si manis bersurai merah jambu itu.

"Tante Sakura udah pergi ya?" Boruto yang baru bangun dalam gendongan Sasuke, merengek sedih saat mengetahui pacar masa depannya tidak ada lagi di samping mereka.

"Hn," respon Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju tempat parkir. Dan sesekali melengokan kepalanya untuk mencari Sakura diantara kerumunan orang, namun hasilnya nihil.

Bibir bawah Boruto bergetar, bocah tengil itu siap menangis.

"Boruto, Sasuke! Disini!" suara teriakan heboh sosok dewasa berkepala kuning jabrik yang memiliki wajah sangat mirip Boruto, mengalihkan perhatian keduanya. Naruto tampak berdiri di samping sebuah mobil honda berwarna putih.

"Udah. Jangan nangis, itu Papa," kata Sasuke sambil menurunkan Boruto ke tanah, agar berjalan sendiri menghampiri Papanya.

"PAPAAA!"

Sasuke mengerang frustrasi. Dia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena tidak sempat meminta nomer hape dan juga menanyakan alamat Sakura di Konoha.

'Aku harap kami bisa bertemu lagi. Semoga.'

.

.

.

 _ **#END**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Omake**_

Mewawancarai seorang direktur muda yang minggu depan akan memberikan kuliah khusus di kelas mereka. Sakura menggerutu dalam hati, mengutuk teman-teman satu fakultasnya yang sudah menimpakan tugas ini padanya.

Demi Tuhan, dia gugup.

Ini adalah kali pertama Sakura mewawancarai seseorang yang cerdas, dengan kedudukan yang lumayan tinggi di sebuah perusahaan besar. Dia takut salah bicara atau salah memberikan pertanyaan.

Sambil menunggu panggilan untuk masuk ke ruangan si Direktur, dan mewawancarai beliau, Sakura kembali menunduk, memastikan bahwa pakaian yang dia kenakan sudah cukup rapi dan pantas untuk bertemu seorang Direktur. Kemeja putih slim fit lengan panjang, rok pinsil abu-abu, dan sepatu hak tinggi berwarna hitam. Rambut merah muda sepunggung yang biasa dia gerai, kini hanya dikucir ekor kuda sederhana. Wajahnyapun hanya disapu make up tipis.

"Nona Sakura," seorang gadis pirang bak boneka barbie dalam setelan kerja, berjalan menghampiri Sakura, yang sedang duduk manis menunggu panggilan di lobi. "Silakan masuk. Pak Uchiha sudah menunggu anda," katanya ramah.

Sakura mengangguk, dia menarik napas pelan untuk menenangkan diri, lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan mengikuti si Barbie pirang.

"K-kamu ..." Sakura megap-megap tak jelas ketika melihat siapa orang yang akan diwawancarainya.

Orang itupun sama terkejutnya dengan Sakura. "Well, senang bisa bertemu lagi denganmu tanpa kehadiran Boruto yang merecoki," Sasuke mengulum senyum bahagia, melihat gadis yang selama sebulan belakangan mengganggu pikiran dia, tiba-tiba muncul di depan mata.

Sakura terkekeh, "Saya juga senang bisa bertemu lagi dengan, Mas. Saya nggak nyangka kalau Mas ... mmm ..."

"Kamu mau mewawancarai saya kan? Ayo duduk," Sasuke membimbing Sakura agar duduk di sofa nyaman yang ada di ruangannya.

'Kali ini jangan sampe lupa minta nomer hape,' pikirnya senang sambil mulai menjawab pertanyaan pertama yang diberikan gadis manis tersebut.


End file.
